


Watch Your Fingers

by TheRoommateFromHell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Shitpost Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoommateFromHell/pseuds/TheRoommateFromHell
Summary: Not telling Lena she was Supergirl yet couldnt possibly cause bodily harm to her girlfriend, could it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dango I can't believe you've done this to me. This is for you.

Kara had barely gotten the door shut behind them after their date before Lena was pushing her against it. The doorknob was jabbing into Kara’s back but all she could focus on was the hot mouth on her neck that was nipping and sucking softly. Kara whimpered as Lena sunk her teeth into her shoulder after pulling the sleeves of her dress down, she slipped her arms out and brought her hands around to Lena’s ass, squeezing gently, causing the brunette to moan against her collarbone. Kara brought Lena's mouth back to hers and picked Lena up, Lena wrapped her legs around Karas waist, locking her feet together and had one hand on Kara's face while the other gripped her shoulder. Kara set her down on the kitchen counter and dropped her dress the rest of the way down before reaching behind Lena to unzip her dress.

 

“God, you're so hot” Kara breathed against the shell of Lena's ear, softly biting the lobe as she worked the dress down. She looked back at Lena’s face to see her biting her lip, her eyes closed. Kara undid Lena’s bra, moving her hands to cup her breasts instead, she kissed down Lena’s neck to her chest, she began rolling the nipple of one breast while she worked the other with her mouth, she could hear the spike in Lena's heart rate and she hummed into Lena's chest before switching which breast she was using her hand on and which one she was using her mouth on. Lena reached behind Kara to unhook her bra and pull it off. Kara let loose of Lena's breasts and smiled, letting Lena pull the straps down her arms before she leaned forward and began kissing down Lena's stomach. They'd only been dating for about three weeks and Kara hadn't told Lena she was Supergirl yet but that was the last thing on her mind as she pulled black lace panties down creamy thighs, over smooth, toned calves, leaving kisses down the legs in front of her and then back up.

 

“God, you're such a tease!” Lena breathed out and Kara smiled to herself as she kissed Lena again, running her fingers up and down her lips. As she bit down on one lip, her fingers delved into the other ones and Lena's heart rate spiked again. Kara began working, starting slowly and working up to a quicker pace. She brought her face down to where her hands were and licked her lips before removing her fingers from Lena and going down on her instead, Lena wrapped her legs around Kara's head and collected a handful of hair into her hand before tugging slightly as she moaned.

 

“Harder.” Kara moaned against her. Truth be told she couldn't really feel it but she enjoyed having her hair pulled, even if it was just the thought of it. Lena's legs shook slightly when Kara added her fingers back into the equation, so she tightened them against Karas head for a moment.

 

Kara began moving faster and Lena gave up on stopping the shaking in her legs, letting them quake as Kara hummed her approval against her clit. Lena came with a final clench of her thighs, eyes tightly shut, and a soft moan that caught in her throat. Kara slowed her movements and eased her fingers out slowly, Lena opened her eyes again to see Kara licking them clean and she bit her lip again. Kara smiled bashfully and picked Lena up bridal style and carrying her into her bedroom. She dropped Lena onto the bed and took off her own soaked underwear before laying down next to Lena on the bed, she traced Lena's features, ghosting her clean fingers over Lena’s lips, Lena opened her mouth and wrapped her mouth around it, just barely dragging her teeth over the skin before she let go with a pop, Kara watched her do this, her mouth hanging open slightly. Lena rolled over onto her side and kissed Kara slowly, her tongue caressing Kara's.

 

“What do you want me to do, Kara?” Lena whispered against her lips

 

“Anything you want to do to me.” Kara whispered back before taking Lena’s lips back into hers. Lena slowly pushed Kara onto her back, everything was slow with Lena, it was precise and careful, she always wanted to make sure Kara was comfortable or actually being satisfied, she never wanted to overstep or hurt Kara unless Kara asked her to. She brought her hand up between Karas legs and gave her an “is this okay?” look to which Kara nodded enthusiastically. She began slowly massaging Kara's clit. “Lena? You can, uh, go inside this time. I'm ready, I want you to.”

 

Lena kissed Kara and obliged with her request, slipping one finger between velveteen folds and carefully pushing in before working her way out almost all the way and going back in.

 

“More.” Kara said shakily. “I want more.”

 

Lena began kissing Kara's breasts as she added a second finger, she worked faster as she took a nipple into her mouth and Kara started moaning. She switched breasts as she speed up and Kara's chest began heaving as she asked for more. Lena instead moved down to swipe her tongue in between her legs, she focused on Kara's clit as she massaged the soft, spongy spot inside Kara, working her tongue fast and heavy and her fingers faster, Karas muscles began contracting and Kara let out a final moan as Lena let out a whimper at the sickening crunch that pervaded the air.

 

“I think you just broke my fingers,” Lena said through clenched teeth, tears falling from her eyes. “I think you just broke my fingers with your vagina.”

 

Kara stared on in disbelief as Lena pulled her fingers out of Kara and almost screamed in pain. Lena cradled them to her chest and Kara moved closer to her to hold her.

 

“I'm so sorry, Lena, I had no idea that could or would happen, Lena.” Kara said on the verge of tears. “I'm so sorry.”

 

“I'm breaking up with you.” Lena sobbed and Kara began crying quietly.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Kara let out and Lena looked at her.

 

“I'm not actually breaking up with you I'm just in a lot of fucking pain, you broke my hand.” Lena got out between sobs.

 

“I'm calling Alex. I'm so sorry.” Kara ran out to the living room to grab her phone, she called Alex and paced while waiting for her to pick up the phone.

 

“Alex I need your help” was all she got out before the line went dead and 10 minutes later her front door was opening. Kara forgot she was naked and began speeding around to grab a baggy t-shirt and sweats

 

“What happened, Kara, are you okay?” Alex barged over to Kara and took her face into her hands, giving her a once over to check for any wounds.

 

“It's not me it's, uh,” Kara began, glancing towards her bedroom. “It’s Lena.”

 

“What did she do?!”

 

“Nothing! Nothing, she didn't do anything. I kind of did something to her.” Kara's shoulders came up to her ears and she gave her sister an awkward and uncomfortable smile. Alex began walking towards the bedroom Kara had glanced at. “Ah, no clothes, no clothes, no clothes!”

 

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Alex said stopping dead in her tracks. “Go get her dressed and bring her to me.”

 

Kara wrapped Lena up in her robe with another pair of her sweats and carried her into the living room. Lena was crying against Kara's neck and holding her hand to her own chest still. Alex gingerly took the fingers into her own hands.

 

“I guess it's too much to hope you washed them?” Alex joked causing both of them to stare at her. “Tough crowd. Okay, Lena, I have to squeeze gently, Im very sorry for this.”

 

She squeezed to feel the bone and Lena screamed but no more tears would come out. Alex let out air between pressed lips.

 

“Those are very broken.” is all she said and the couple looked at her as if to say “no shit?” Kara put Lena on the couch and Alex beckoned her over.

 

“Kara, if I can get her to the DEO I can get her some morphine and we can get this all together.” she whispered “Does she know who you are?”

 

“No… I didn't know how to ask if I could tell her or even how to tell her.” Kara admitted.

 

“It's okay, Kara.” Alex reassured. They turned around to hear Lena talking to herself.

 

“How am I going to explain this to anyone?” She sounded exasperated and her voice was raw from crying. “Do I just walk up and be like ’yeah my girlfriends got a vagina of steel!’ wait… vagina of steel… KARA!”

 

“Are you okay?” Kara inquired running over

 

“Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me you were Supergirl?” Lena blurts causing Kara to shift uncomfortably and Alex to laugh

 

“I didn't know how…” Kara admitted. “I couldn't just be like ‘surprise! I’m supergirl, sorry for your hands baby’ or ‘hey your entire family wants me dead and we're dating.’ you know?”

 

“I bet this isn't how you wanted to come out.” Alex muttered before looking up with wide eyes. “That's a triple pun!”

 

Kara groaned and Lena laughed gently before groaning due to the movement of her chest jostling her fingers.

 

“We need to get her moved. Call Hank.” Kara said picking Lena up.

 

15 minutes later Kara was stepping out of Alex's car with Lena still in her arms, carrying her into the DEO after meeting J’onn at the entrance. She explained what happened as they were hooking up everything and drugging Lena up so they could set her fingers to cast them. Kara tried to help by using her x-ray vision before Alex reminded her that other people had to see the breaks too. After all was said and done and Lena was set up with a black cast, Alex drove Kara and Lena back home before heading back to Maggie's. Kara carried a sleeping Lena to her apartment bridal style she gently placed her on the bed and took off her glasses, placing them beside the bed.

 

While Lena was sleeping on her back, Kara pulled out her bundle of sharpies from under her bed and drew her family's crest as small as she could on the wrist of Lena’s cast, putting an even smaller KZE with a heart below it. She kissed Lena's cheek before crawling over her to get into bed next to her and pull the blankets over them. She nestled her head into Lena's neck and wrapped her arms around her, Lena, in her sleep, loosely wrapped her arms around Kara as well.

 

Kara woke up the next morning to Lena laying on her back next to her attempting to sketch with her casted hand and her other hand was lightly stroking Kara's hair, her tongue out in concentration. The pencil was wedged between her free fingers and the cast as she sloppily made lines.

 

“What're you drawing, baby?” Kara asked, eyes closed, her voice thick with sleep.

 

“Your sister called to check up on me and I told her everything was fine but I wanted to prevent this from happening again,” Lena didn't stop sketching lines on the paper while she spoke. “So she said there was the option of Kryptonite, but that's harmful to you so I asked about alternate sun sources since I've been told you get your powers from our sun.

 

“She said Krypton had a red sun and it leaves you essentially powerless but in a way that isn't harmful and so,” Lena turned her sketch pad towards Kara. “I’m drawing out the plans for a red sun lamp so I can still be with you and keep my fingers from breaking. The DEO will help me make them if I help them to make a sparring room with the lamps so you can train without the use of kryptonite.”

 

“That’s… Actually a really good idea.” Kara responded, sitting up to kiss Lena's cheek. “Thank you for trying to make me feel normal, not weak.”

  
“I never want you to feel weak, you're the strongest person I know and not just in a physical sense.” Lena leaned over to kiss Kara on the lips and Kara felt like she wasn't alone anymore as she curled into Lena's side.

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't really know how to end this... And it was my first time writing porn but I love Dango's wild ideas and I couldn't resist trying to write this.
> 
> Save a writer, leave a review?


End file.
